Taken
by bellac611
Summary: some things are worth dieing for.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st book i have ever written lol. please review it and tell me what you think of it. :D**

* * *

Today is February 8. It has been two years since I had been abducted. You may think that it was a long time ago; but for me, it seems like it only happened yesterday.

I can still picture their faces. The sound of their voices. I recall just about every detail. Things have gotten so bad for me that I still had nightmares often. I woke up screaming and crying.

I am here to tell you exactly what happened those terrifying days. You don't know exactly how someone who had been taken feels, unless if you have been in that situation…but I have been there. My name is Abby, and this is my story.

I was 15 years old and attending the Ste. Gen High School as a sophomore. School was very exciting for me. I loved seeing my friends and my teachers. I wouldn't call myself a straight "A" student, but I didn't struggle too much in my classes. I was merely "B" average.

1st semester was over and almost 3rd quarter. The day went by fast. The final bell rang for us to go home. As everyone bolted out the door, people began talking in their own little conversations. The hallway was super crowded. I felt like I was being watched, but then again, I thought that if your in such a crowded hallway there really isn't much to look at except for other people, so I ignored it.

I pushed and shoved my way outside. I immediately took my cell phone from my purse. No missed calls, no new messages. I flipped the phone shut and began to walk home. I lived about a mile away from school. I was used to walking this far. I was in track since the 7th grade. I loved to run. I made short cuts to get home too, so that I would get there quicker. I walked past the fields and the little lake that I personally liked to call Little Lake, to show off my creativity.

I had finally got to the last short cut. The woods. I had made a path that led me straight through it. It was faster than going around on the highway where all the "Road Hogs" speed ninety to nothing.

I headed into the woods. Trees hovered over me, causing the sun to disappear and leaving me little light. I take this path everyday after school, but somehow it felt different today.

All of a sudden, everything was quiet. The leaves on the trees had stopped rustling and the chirping of birds had ceased. I stopped and looked around. I seen and heard nothing.

I cautiously began walking again. Out of a tree, a startled bird flew out, causing me to jump. "Argh!" I gasped as it flew away into the air and out of sight. "Dumb bird." I murmured to myself.

_I gotta get home before mom and dad start to worry_. I thought to myself. I turned back around and in front of me, about 4 yards away in the nearly black bushes, was a man. It was so dark that the only thing that I could see, was the outline of him. He just stood there, unmoving.

I slowly stepped backwards. I took about five steps when I suddenly ran into something else. I turned around in horror. It was another man! He grabbed my arms as I fought to get away. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me, but it was no use.

The man in the bushes walked towards me. He waved his hand and the other guy released my arms, shoving me down into the dirty woodsy floor in the process. He disappeared into the darkness. The other one knelt down beside me. My breathing was coming in gasps. I was crying so hard that I could barely see through my teary eyes. He wiped them away gently.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" I cried. He was silent before me. All that he did was get closer to me. I slid away from him as he crept closer. I kept sliding until my back was against something hard, a tree. Oh great!

"I thought this day would never come. I have at last got you." he said with a sigh. "What d-do you mean?" I shivered. "How do you know me?" I shook my head, trying to clear it. If he knew me, then I had to of known him, right? He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently.

I sat frozen, holding my breath. _oh my god_ I thought. "I love you." he whispered. What do I do?! What _could_ I do? I as trapped between him and this damn tree! I was helpless!

"No, no, no, no, no…" I repeated. He grasped my hand and held tight. "you will do exactly what I say when I say it! Are we clear?" he said through his teeth. I hesitated, but he squeezed my hand harder. "Ow, yes, yes we're clear." I whimpered. "Why are you doing this?" I asked again. He stood up with a huge grin on his face, his teeth glistening. "Because you belong to me!" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

**O_o oh not poor Abby! :O find out who the men are in the next chapter :D**

**ps: chapters will be longer than this :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Poor Abby is now finding out more about her abductors. **_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

The man, who had disappeared after throwing me to the ground had returned. "Are you ready?" he asked. The man sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "Yes. Lets go." he scowled.

He pushed me like I was nothing. I didn't say anything. I thought that after what I just heard, I would be best to just shut up. I cried and reached for trees to pull me away from his unbreakable grasp. I was unsuccessful.

I could see the road from there. No cars on the road? Where are all the "Road Hogs" when you need them? As we got closer, I did see one car on the road. My first instinct was to scream and call for help. I sucked in as much air in my lungs that I could manage. I was half a second from screaming when I saw Wade push a button on the keys that made the car unlock

_bleep, bleep_

I frowned and all the air inside me when out with in a gust. He turned and smiled at me as the man squeezed my shoulders tighter. How could no one be on this road? School just got out! shouldn't there be cars everywhere? Or at least a bus?

They opened the door and pushed me inside. I struggled to get out when they closed the door in my face. I scooted to the other door. Damn! Child safety locks! I screamed uselessly, "Let me out!" I banged on the door. The men stood near to hood of the car, paying no attention to me. Assholes. They spoke about something with serious looks on their faces. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I could see their faces more clearly now that we were in the sunlight. A brown headed man shot his thumb out im my direction. What could they possibly want with me? What made me so damn important? He was bigger than the other man, whom which was blond and skinny. He look more muscular….more dangerous. The blond headed guy was less threatening.

They both got into the car. The blond man in the drivers seat. I moved as close to the other door as I could as the brown haired man sat in the back seat with me. As I moved, he moved with me, getting closer and closer. I silently began hyperventilating. Thousands of questions ran through my mind: _How does he know me? I don't want to die? Is he going to kill me? Don't make eye contact, just calm down! Everything is going to be fine._

To top everything off, my head began to throb. I closed my eyes as I put my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees. Migranes hurt! I felt a pair of eyes burning my skin.

I looked out the dark, tinted windows. Fields that went on for miles past by me. I seen a farmer on a tracter on the side of the road wave and smile at us. He had no clue what was going on.

I wished that I knew what time it was. It was getting dark outside. I looked at Joe slowly from the corner of my eyes. He was busy gazing out the window to notice. His brown eyes were deep; like he was thinking about something. I tried to guess his age. I'd say about 25, 26 maybe. He wasn't that old…but too old for me. Way, way to old.

The migrane got worse. It felt like someone was actually beating my head with a hammer. I saw hundreds of little black dots as my ears began to ring a dull sound. _Oh my gosh_, I thought, _I'm fainting! I had never fainted before in my life! This is fainting! _The light from the sun that was left faded to black and I couldn't hear anything except for the ringing in my ears. I felt dizzy and couldn't hold my head up any longer. I closed my eyes and everything was pitch black.

I was waken by a sound of a door shutting. At first I thought that it was all a dream and that it never of happened. I rubbed my eyes. As I things grew clearer, I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I was in a different room with white walls. Two windows were on the other side of the room with green curtains. It was kind of strange how white and green were my two favorite color combinations. The room was pretty bare other than that. I had a white dresser to the right of the bed. On it, was a jewelry box and a radio.

It was all coming back to me. The fainting, the woods, being trapped, and…them. Those two men. I walked over to the window and looked outside in fear. I was about 2 stories high from the ground. There was no way I'm jumping. I was afraid of heights as it was.

The door swung open and I jumped. The blond headed man walked in with a smile on his face. He was carrying a cup of water and a pill bottle. I stood still and silent by the window. My eyes were wide with shock. "Aint no use in going to the window to break outta here." he said in a low warning tone. I looked outside again for two seconds, then finally stepped away, crossing my arms. He set the glass of water and bottle on the dresser. "Have a seat." he invited, kindly.

He grabbed two pills from the bottle and handed me the water. "This will help your head." he murmured. I hesitated, but took the pills. I later thought if that was such a great idea. My parents always told me to never take pills unless you know what they were. I shook my head, too late now. I frowned.

The man looked around the room. "I hope you like your room. I painted it and picked everything out myself." he smiled. I stared at the floor. "Who are you?" I asked, annoyed.

He looked at me, the smile still in place. "Oh," he laughed, "sorry, I guess it was impolite of me to not introduce myself. I am Wade. Nice to meet you, Abby." he grinned. I didn't smile as I looked at him. "How do you know me? Do you want money? Ransom?" I shook my head again. Wade looked at the floor then. "You know, Joe, the guy downstairs, he is…he really is a nice guy." wade complimented. I rolled my eyes. He sure did seem nice to me. "…Once you get to know him, that it…" he shrugged his shoulders. Yeah, that's more like it. "I've known him for about 14 years now. He might get angry sometimes but he gets over it quick, I promise you." he looked me in the eyes.

He got up and opened the door. "Feel free to go anywhere you like," he said as he began to close the door. The door opened again slightly and I heard his voice say, "in the house!" Bastard! I sighed and got up from the bed. I would take his advice about the window, at least, for now.

I slowly walked towards the door. I turned the knob, not trusting it one bit. I poked my head out the door. I turned my head left, then right. Nothing was there. The hallway was white and bare. I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. Okay, so he wasn't lying about that part. I turned the corner and found a single flight of stairs. I walked down them quietly, thinking before every step. The room was quite large. I assumed that it was the family room. The windows were covered up so there was barely any sun light in the room. A lamp was lit next to the tan couch, in which the brown headed man sat on. What did Wade say his name was? Oh, right, Joe. He was reading the yesterday's newspaper.

He turned his head to the side. "Good morning, Abby." he said politely. I didn't respond. There was no way I'm going to be polite to this asshole. After all, I _was_ kidnapped. He folded the paper and rose from the couch. A smile was planted on his face. He held his hand out toward the kitchen. "Hungry?" he asked. I merely nodded once. I was wondering if it was even safe to eat. My stomach ached. He brushed past me into the kitchen. As he set the toast on the table, he sat in the chair acrossed from me.

I took a small bite. "So, uh, I know that this may be an awkward position for you to be in…" he began to mumble. I raised my eyebrows as I chewed. "…but you do not understand. In time you will understand, I suppose. I had no other choice. I couldn't take it anymore." he finished.

I finished the toast and got up from the chair. Joe stood with me and took my plate away. "Thanks." I mumbled unthinkingly. My parents raised a polite child, it was a habit. Joe grinned, "no problem." I sat on the couch and stared at the floor. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me toward him, so that I was leaning awkwardly beside him. We sat there for what seemed like hours more than seconds. I closed my eyes and thought of home. I wondered if they even found out what happened yet.

I struggled sit myself upright again. He wouldn't let me go. After a while, he released me. "Talk to me," he sighed, "I like to hear the sound of your voice." he said at last. I hesitated. "I want to go home." I choked out the last word. Joe was silent. The silence of him was killing me. "Can I ask you something, though?" I wondered, turning towards him. "How do you know me?" I asked.

"I have been watching you for the past year." he said without sounding ashamed. "I watched your grades and everything. I can help you in Geometry, you know?" he smirked at me. I didn't smile. I was too horrified to make any kind of emotion. "Your writing skills are amazing. You have a busy social life: you play softball, volleyball, and run track. You're an athlete without a doubt. Shall I continue?" he grinned at me.

"No." I said and turned away.

* * *

**_Creepy!! :D So i wonder what's going to happen to her now? _**


	3. Chapter 3

_This is an intense chapter :D_

_Warning: little of a lemon at the end :O_

_Please review because reviewing gives me more feed back and better chapters!! :D_

_Originally, this was 2 seperate chapters, but i wanted them to be longer so i just combined them. :D hope you all dont mind. lol :D_

* * *

**10 ****minutes later, or so it seemed, I began to get up from the couch. **

**Joe stood up also. I look two steps when Joe grabbed my arm. I looked at my arm, then at him. What the hell did he think he was doing?**

**I didn't even have time to pull away; Joe had his lips locked to mine. He kissed me gently. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. The kiss got more intense, wilder, as he pulled me closer. My body was curving unwillingly to his. I whimpered.**

_**No! Leave me alone!**_** I shouted in my head. He continued kissing me. I wanted so badly to punch him in the face! For the first time in my life, I actually wished that I was dead. **

**By pure luck, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Joe yelled. **

**He sighed as he looked at me. "Maybe later, huh?" he smiled as he walked away. My breathing came in gasps. My eyes were wide and I could feel them watering up. **

**Wade walked into the room. "Hey Abby." he smiled. "Hi." I mouthed. **

"**So, what's going on?" he asked, sitting beside me where Joe had just been less than 2 minutes ago. I inched away. **

**I looked around the room. The front door was slightly ajar. "May I use restroom?" I asked. Wade smiled, "Of course you can. Just down the hall and to your right." he instructed as I got up. **

"**Wade." Joe called from the other room. Wade heaved himself off the couch and walked into the other room. I pivoted to the door. I cautiously opened it, trying not to make the door creak.**

**There was just enough room for me to get outside. I turned and took one more look to see if they were coming. The coast was clear. I ran as fast as I could, turning left and right.**

**My legs carried me for miles. **

**My lungs felt like they were going to burst if I didn't stop, but I urged myself on. No turning back now. I dodged the tree's and branches that stuck out, trying to trip me as I made my escape. **

**I couldn't believe it. I was running. I was going home! My family! Friends! **

**A burst of adrenaline ran through my veins, causing me to go faster. Tears fell down my cheeks as the wind blew past me. **

**It was bright outside. I guessed that it was morning. About 9:00, 9:30 maybe. **

**My mind was on full focus of going home, a root of a tree stuck up from the ground and caught my foot. **

**Argh!" I squealed as I fell to the ground, rolling down the hill in the woods. I felt poking and thrashing pain as I rolled, hearing twigs snapping and leaves crushing.**

** I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get sick. **

**A huge gust of air left my lungs as I skidded to a stop with an "oomph." .**

** My hands stung and my chest throbbed. I took a deep breath as I raised my head from the dirty forest floor. **

**Slightly opening my eyes, I sat on my knees. My hands were bleeding. I looked ahead. There was a break in the trees. **

**Heart still racing, I ran to it. **

**Hope was in me again. I hugged a tree at the edge and looked out. I seen open fields.**

** I squinted and looked harder. "School!" I screamed as fresh tears formed in my eyes. **

**I pushed the corn out of my way as I ran though the field. Each step brought life into me again. **

**I climbed up the stone steps in the front of the school. I pushed the double doors open and dizzily walked inside.**

** Everyone was silent as they stared at me. I was crying from both joy and exhaustion. I hell to the hard, cold floor.**

** "Abby!" I heard a call. The room was spinning around me. I seen a pair of feet step in front of me. "Abby? Can you hear me?" I recognized the voice. It was my best friend. I turned my head to face her. "Ashley?" I cried. "Ashley…." I tried to tell her I was sorry, but the words wouldn't come out. "What is going on?" I heard a new voice, Mr. Trent. **

"**Help!" Ashley cried out. I heard a pair of feet running, along with others following. I opened my eyes, **

**I didn't even realize that I had closed them. "Call an ambulance!" he shouted. "Stay with me Abby. Your going to be fine. Stay with me." he chanted to me in hushed tones. I tried to talk but no words came out. My throat was so dry.**

**I heard sirens wailing. I knew I was safe now. I watched as Ashley got sent to class by my geometry teacher. She stared at me with sympathetic eyes before she turned and left. **

"**Hello, Abby. My name is Sherriff Jennings. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he pinched his eyebrows together. I shook my head. **

**"Did you get any names? Anything that you can say to describe them?" he clicked his pen out. "Joe and Wade." I murmured.**

** I turned my head and saw two very familiar people running at me at full speed. "Abby!" my mom yelled. "Mom….dad!" I was crying again. **

**My parents wrapped me in their arms as we cried together. **

**"Oh, Abby…" my dad cried as he kissed my hair. I probably looked scary. I felt dirty. The paramedics wrapped my hand in gauze to stop the bleeding. I still had blood on my shirt. **

**Sherriff Jennings cleared his throat to get our attention. "Why don't you go home and relax. Get a good nights sleep. We can talk about this later." he smiled warmly. I got into our car and leaned my head back against the seat. A cop car followed us back to my house. **

**I went upstairs and laid on my bed. My own bed. I immediately fell asleep, dreaming.**

**The dream felt to real. Almost like déjà vu. I was in the dark woods again. It was silent and there was a dark figure about 10 feet from me.**

** "Dream" didn't describe this… "Nightmare" was more like it! Joe jumped out in front of me with a knife to my throat. I gasped in horror and screamed as loud as I could.**

** "Why did you leave me?" he whispered in my ear. I continued screaming. Joe laughed and…**

**I woke up with a jolt. It was morning already. I pulled the covers off my body and groggily slumped into the bathroom. I noticed my hands were shaking uncontrollably. **_**It was only a dream. Calm down.**_** I told myself. I splashed cold water in my face, an attempt to wake me up.**

"**Abby!" my mother called from downstairs. "Yeah?" I yelled back. I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I waited for my mom's arrival. "Hey." he half smiled. I smiled back. "Morning." she sat on my bed next to me. "Are you sure about this?" she whispered. I nodded. I wanted to go back to school. I had to keep in routine. If I stopped doing things that I normally do, it might become even worse to deal with all of this.**

"**Okay then," mom got up, "I love you." she smiled as she walked out the door. I threw on a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. I rushed downstairs and got into the drawer. I pulled out a yellow notebook and two pencils. "What's that for?" I heard my dad ask, his eyes were deep in thought, his mind wasn't all the way there. "I don't have…" **

"**Oh." he interrupted me with a nod. A frown was carved into his cheeks. I kissed him and said bye as I walked out the door. **

**As I climbed the school stairs, I felt like someone was watching me again. I felt sick. "What happened to her? That didn't really happen…" I heard many voices whisper behind me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Bastards didn't know anything!**

"**Hey, Abby." I looked up to see Brady Grither jog up to me. I smiled at him. Brady was a boy from my computer class. He was one of them popular boys that hung out with all the pretty girls. He was cute, I had to admit, but usually personality makes up for it. I didn't understand guys. It was just plain sick.**

"**How are ya?" he asked, pinching his brows together. **_**Oh, just dandy!**_** I thought. "Fine." I mumbled. He rocked back and forth a little. "So, what happened to you? I mean, you were fine yesterday…" **

"**I'm not going to talk about it." I spat at him. Brady's eyes widened. I didn't care if I offended him or not. It didn't matter. It was my choice if I wanted to speak about his or not. **

**The school bell rang and I walked off, leaving him behind. I stepped trough the door of my Biology class. This was my favorite class. Favorite teacher. I breathed in though my nose, taking the room in. My teacher, Mrs. Daniels, passed out Chapter 15 notes along with a work sheet. **

**I looked at the paper. We had just began studying about Mitosis and the phases. **_**Okay**_**, I thought, **_**Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, Telephone**_**. I repeated in my head. I classified them each very well. **

**I heard the old rusted squeak of the classroom door as someone entered the room. Everyone nosily looked up, except for me. I was too focused in my work. I didn't want to get distracted now. I was doing so well.**

**I heard the heals of their shoes clicking as their foot hit the floor. They were coming closer through the rows of desks. **

**Mrs. Daniels looked at him with amused eyes. "Excuse me, I'm over here." he chuckled as she waved her hand at him. "may I talk with a student outside? Please?" A voice answered. **

"**Are you a teacher?" she countered. **

"**I am a substitute." he smiled.**

**Something wasn't right about this person. I know I heard that voice before. I slowly looked up with my eyes closed. "Please don't be him." I prayed to myself. I opened my eyes and seen Joe staring at me with an intense expression. I jumped back out of my seat and gasped. Joe smiled and narrowed his eyes. **

"**I need to see your school card." Mrs. Daniels rose from her chair, raising her voice. Joe turned from me to her, reaching in his coat. "Sure thing." he winked at her. "Ah, here it is" he grinned as he pulled out a black gun, pointing it at her. **

**Everyone dove for the floor for cover.**

** "Abby," he scowled at me as I cringed on the floor, scared for my life.**

** He suddenly grabbed Mrs. Daniels by the hair and pointed the gun to her temple. **

**"Get the fuck over here!" he said through his teeth. I closed my eyes, tears poured down. "I swear I will blow her fuckin head off!" he growled. **

**I began to get up. "Don't do it Abby!" Mrs. Daniels yelled. I hesitated for a brief second. If I wouldn't, he would kill her. After killing her, no doubt he wouldn't go through all this just to leave without me. He would still find a way to get me.**

**It was a horrifying thought. Why lose an unnecessary life? **

**I took a step closer. "No!" she screamed as Joe pulled her hair. "Please stop." I whispered, "Please let her go." I cryed. "You get over here first!" he pointed the gun at me, then back to her.**

**I slowly stepped to him. He released her and grabbed my throat violently. "You will never escape me! Your mine! You belong to me!" he shouted in my face. **

"**Stop. What do you want with Abby?" Mrs. Daniels said as she got up from the floor. **

**Joe glared at her. "You don't understand!" he muttered. I closed my eyes. **

**He removed his hand from my throat and grabbed my arm. It hurt. "We love each other! She's mine! She has no one else!" **

**Mrs. Daniels shook her head. "She's just a kid." she murmured. I opened my eyes and stared at her. Joe didn't respond. He pulled me to the window. **

**"Help me." I whispered. **

**Unfortunately, the window was on the first floor. We were about 4 or 5 feet from the ground. I kicked my legs and slapped my fists at him as he handed me off to Wade. **

**"Let me go!" I screamed. **

"**Abby!" I heard many people scream. "Help me!" I called back. **

**Someone had to help me. I cant go back. Not again! Wade shoved me into the car. I beat on the door. "No!" I screamed. Joe jumped through the window and got in. I buried my face in my hands. **

**We finally arrived back at the house. "Wade, leave us some time alone." Joe said as he pushed me into the house. **

**Wade sat outside the door in a lawn chair. Joe led me into his room and sat me on the edge of the bed. I stared at the floor, trying to calm myself, as he paced back and forth.**

"**I told you you were going to listen to me." he yelled as he turned around quickly and slapped his hand across my face.**

**Tears welled up in my eyes. That fuckin hurt. My face grew hot and red. I was feeling sick all of a sudden. **

**He ignored my pain and walked out the door. Once again, I was alone.**

**Joe walked back in after a few minutes. I was still crying. He wiped my tears away gently. **

**I didn't look up from the floor. **

**He leaned closer to me and kissed my lips. I couldn't believe this was happening again.**

** "No, please, don't….no." I whispered. **

"**You shouldn't have ran away, Abby." he murmured as he pushed me to where I was laying on the bed. **

**I struggled to get away. He pinned my legs down to where I couldn't move. "Stop!" I whined. **

**Joe hit me in the face again. I could feel the blood run down my nose.**

** While I was still in shock from his blow, he unbuttoned my pants. I kicked and trashed my arms, trying to get him off of me. **

**Joe pinned my arms down next to my head as he connected himself to me. I screamed.**

** It hurt. I wanted him to stop! I could feel the inside of me ripping and tearing apart. He continued as if it didn't even hurt me.**

** He leaned down and kissed my neck bone as he thrusted his hips into me. **

**I couldn't get him to stop. After a while, I just gave up. I was exhausted and nothing I did worked. My body shut down. I wasn't thinking.**

** I just laid there and waited for him to stop. **

**

* * *

**

**_Omg people! It breaks my heart to do that to her. I'm sorry! _**

**_so was that intense or what? Do you think i should add anything? take something out? yes? no? maybe? review and let me know. :D i dont have a beta yet but im looking. like i said, i'm new to and i dont know everything that i'm doing :D lol_**

**_:P_**


	4. AN Please read Important

THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED ON FICTION PRESS . COM


	5. AN I AM CONTINUEING THIS STORY!

**i know how much everyone hates A/N's. I hate them too but i am only doing this for you guys. I have some alerts/favs on this story *woohoo* but i feel bad because i am not posting any more of this story ON THIS SITE. **

**I am continueing this story on Fan fiction's sister site Fiction Press. If you look me up there i have the same username as on this site. BellaC611. If you did follow me on there i know i havent posted in a while but now i have a new laptop and i am going to complete this story. I promise. Most of it is already written and it is almost finished. Just a matter of finding time to post it. **

**I posted a chapter yesterday and a chapter today *just now actually* and i hope you guys like it. My writing style is improving and maturing i think so i have been editing this as i type it. I wrote it 5 years ago. **

**Anyways once again i am sorry for the A/N but i just wanted to let those who are really interested and eager to read this story that i am continueing, just on a different site. Which is actually where it belongs since it is an original story and not a fan fiction. Sorry for the inconvieniece.**

**I would really love for you all to go and check out my recent chapters and let me know what you think of them. and even if you dont want to go through all that jazz to make an account on there because you are lazy like me, read it on there and review it right here. I dont mind as long as i get some reviews and you are all satisfied with the chapters. :)**

**Have an awesome day everyone! Any comments or suggestions leave a review or message me. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
